behind the scenes
by sunken destiny
Summary: Writer, writes. director, directs. actor/actresses, act. thus a story was formed. but behind a fabulous story, hides a magnificent story.


The act of my life

The act of my life

By: sunkendestiny

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I did!

A/N: please do enjoy my first fanfic…

Chapter 1

Finally accepted

"Oi" said a voice behind mikan as she was hurdled at a corner of her room trying to write more and more stories.

"Ohaiyo, Hotaru" she replied not taking her gaze off of the computer.

"Huh, will you never give up writing?" she asked sitting down.

"Nah, I will NEVER give up Hotaru—this one's different," she said as she held a thick and half-baked story.

Hotaru thoroughly scans through the pages not uttering a single word. Ten minutes passed and she still scans through the pages as silent as a mouse. Mikan who's loud personality can't cope up with their silent aura. A couple of minutes passed and Hotaru hands back the script to Mikan, still being silent.

"So? How was it."

"Lame" was her emotionless reply as she headed out towards the shelf where more of Mikan's rejected creations are placed.

"Nani? Hotaru you're so mean!" She said pouting.

"You pretty well know that pouting couldn't do anything"

"B-But" she began with pearly white tears falling down her cute face. "You've already rejected 50 of my creations."

"Make it 51." She answered dully.

"Meanie.."

"Well, if you will stop making stories from lame to pathetic, from pathetic to absurd, from absurd to ridiculous, from ridiculous to—"

"Okay I got it already!" Mikan shouts as she cuts her off heading towards the door, she added "Well ja! I have somewhere to go." She lied.

"Mikan" Hotaru said as her voice began to soften a bit "Try to add a bit of affection into your stories."

"Hai" she replied not noticing the change in the ice queen's voice. As she disappeared out of sight Hotaru's lips curved into a small smile.

Shrug..

Shrug..

Shrug..

Man _it's so cold I should've brought a coat_ and she bumped onto a raven-haired man with red crimson eyes.

"Ouch"

"Watch where your going will you ugly?" he said to her.

"Drop it, Natsume" she said as she shot him her glare, anyone would have obeyed her and left her alone—not Natsume though, he would like, I mean love having another nice 'little' conversation with his little Polka Dots.

"Why, what's wrong, Strawberries?" not in a pretty good mood? Another boy dumped you?" he said in an irritating mocking tone.

"I said shut it, Pervert." She said scuffling the neckline of his shirt.

"Ohh, I know what your problem is." He said smirking, as he drew nearer to whisper something in her ears "another one of your silly stories has been rejected, am I right…_polka dots._?"

"NAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!" she screamed as she sends Natsume high above the air.

"Damn it, polka you..'ll pay!!" he managed to scream back.

"There" she said clapping her hands "Go and fly to search for yourself Pervert" her eyes widened as a brilliant ide3a came to mind; she dashed returning to her room and grabbed up her laptop and began typing words like a madman lost in the streets.

MEANWHILE

Natsume however, was shifted into a terrible mood after his encounter with Mikan. Everyone eyed him as he walked towards his destination, all red in the face, clothes all ruffled and dirty, his usual lady killing aura became a Mikan killing aura. Everyone backed seeing that who ever would mess with him right now will surely be good as dead.

"Imaiiii!!" he screamed as he pushed the door open at her room.

"What, Hyuuga!" she replied coolly.

"Where's Polka, mind you. Tell me where he is"

The ice queen shook his head as she mocked, "There's no Baka here rather than yourself, Hyuuga!"

"Why you" he said pinning her to the wall.

"You can't really be planning THAT to your manager, Hyuuga!" she said softly.

"Something like what?" he said drawing nearer.

She smiled her evil smile.

"You know Hyuuga, my room is filled with surveillance cameras. So if your planning something unnecessary. Go ahead. But prepare to pay for the consequences." She informed him.

"What consequences?" he asked still pinning her to the wall.

"Let's say, Natsume Hyuuga, reputation destroyed." She smiled. He headed out the door admitting defeat. "You'll never win."

AFTER A WEEK

Mikan still hadn't conversed with anyone, her life temporarily revolved around school, her laptop, and food. Even Hotaru can't have the guts to talk to her, as she thought she was still angry at her. Natsume though, being the typical Natsume, was still planning to have his revenge towards his charming brunette.

It was by the end of the day when Hotaru decided to talk to Mikan.

There was a soft knock on Mikan's door and a faint "come in" was heard. Violet met brown eyes; they stared at each other for a while. "May I come in?" she asked. Mikan nodded.

Hotaru enterred her room and it was like being in another world. Papers laid scattered all over the floor, pictures and odd drawings and notes were pinned all over the wall, her bed was pilled up with thick books and endless amount of papers. "uhm, Mikan is this a good time?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered as she fixed the unnoticed sofa and ushered Hotaru to sit.

"Mikan is there any problem?" she asked coolly "I mean, if you have any grudge at me. Better spill it."

Mikan laughed. "Hotaru you Baka, you know that I can never hold a grudge against you." '_Even though how cruel you may be'_ she thought handing her, a new story. "I've been busy."

Hotaru was murderous; she grabbed hold of her improvised Baka gun and pointed it at Mikan. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA and Bang came Mikan hitting the wall.

"Itaii, Hotaru? Nani?"

"You idiot! I humbled myself down for the first time in my life. JUST.TO,APOLOGIZE.TO.YOU.AND.TO.FIGURE.OUT.YOU.WERE.ONLY.WRITING.ALL.THIS.TIME.!!" she said punctuating every word just to let the piece of information sink into Mikan's mind.

Mikan stood up "Hotaru, you want to apologize?" she asked not believing her ears.

"Not anymore." Was her emotionless reply.

"Eeeeeekkkk!!" she hugged Hotaru "Hotaru that's so sweet.!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

"Hotaru what was that about?"

"I figured out the OLD-fashioned way is still better/" she said.

"Hotaru, just read the book please."

She scanned through the pages and began to read for a whole ten minutes, then stood up heading towards the door. "Ne, Hotaru Daijubu?" Mikan asked looking at her or rather staring at her.

She looked back saying, "Proceed to the studio tomorrow, I'll be presenting you to the staff."

"Why?"

Again, she grabbed her baka gun and pointed it at Mikan "Stop acting like an idiot! You're already an official writer."

Mikan: NO REACTION

BANG!!

Hotaru: shakes her head she's so dense

Mikan: HO-TA-RU!!

"Shut up don't you want me to accept your story?" she shouted.

"Your accepting it?"

"Yes"

hugs Hotaru yelling "arigatou Hotaru!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Yup, there's no fool like an old fool" Hotaru grinned.

_Evil…. Yup, that's Hotaru alright._

**Ending notes:**

**Ne, ne, so how was it? Please don't sue me if it's not to your liking… **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R kudasai!! (please)**


End file.
